


Made to Order

by KayQy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, PWP, poor communication, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he has to obey doesn't mean it won't be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [made to order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344558) by [justlikeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit)



> This is all raiining's fault, you can go thank her for it. (Happy late birthday, I guess?) ^.^

"Hey, uh, Phil, I gotta--" Clint was interrupted by Phil pressing him against the bedroom door and kissing him thoroughly.

Clint kissed back, because _come on_ , like he _wouldn't_. But when they pulled apart, Phil said, "Don't-- don't say anything, I just--" He kissed under Clint's ear and down his neck; Clint's throat closed up and he could only hum in appreciation. "Today has been almost literally hell and I just--" he moved back up to Clint's jaw, "I need this."

Clint still couldn't say anything, but it wasn't as if he didn't have other ways to communicate. Sign language, various codes he and Phil had used over the years-- even just breaking out of Phil's hold would get him to stop and listen.

But if he did that, then Phil would be all gentlemanly and _stop_. And Phil hardly ever gave in to this mood, even though it was always _incredibly hot_. (Clint would never not be turned on by Phil ordering him around.) And it really _had_ been a hell of a day.

So Clint would just tell him about accidentally getting hit with an obedience spell _after_ the mind-blowing sex.

He still couldn't say anything, so instead he pulled Phil even closer and kissed him again, as enthusiastically as possible. Phil kissed him hungrily, then took a step back. "On your knees."

Clint dropped to the floor before his brain could even process that there had been a command, and the landing jolted straight to his dick. Or maybe that had been the command itself coursing through his body. "Unbuckle me. Keep your hands behind your back." Clint's hands changed direction halfway to Phil's belt, and were clasped behind him as he leaned forward to tug at the buckle with his teeth. This was a familiar act between them; Clint knew without further commands to unbutton and unzip Phil's pants next, though he couldn't resist then nuzzling Phil's erection through his briefs, at least until Phil growled, "Don't waste my time, Barton."

Clint gasped but was already tugging the briefs down to free Phil's dick and get it in his mouth, and oh god, he hadn't expected it to be even _hotter_ than their usual dominance games. But it was as if Phil's words were a physical presence, holding his hands behind his back, wrapping his mouth around Phil and licking and sucking in his best quick-and-dirty blowjob while Phil braced himself on the wall above him. "Deeper," he said, and Clint sank deeper, giving it a long, slow suck on the way out. _"Deeper."_ This time Clint opened his throat and let Phil slide all the way in. "Hold." And Clint stayed there, nose to Phil's crotch, savoring every twitch of the cock in his mouth, every pant he could hear over his head. His own uniform pants were getting more and more uncomfortable with every twitch, but he couldn't open them while Phil's command still held his hands back...

"Enough," Phil said, just before Clint's air ran out. He sat back and took a gulp of air and looked up at Phil. Phil stared down at him with dark, hungry eyes. "Take off your pants." 

Apparently this command canceled out the hands-behind-your-back one, which was good, since his uniform had a lot more buckles than Phil's, and Clint was flexible but not _that_ flexible. He stayed on his knees, though, and simply shoved pants and briefs around his ankles before cupping himself with a moan of relief.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself yet."

_Didn't say I couldn't,_ Clint thought, giving him a quick smirk. But even without a direct command, the look in Phil's eyes was enough to make him let go.

Phil nodded in satisfaction and stepped back. "Turn around and bend over." Clint swallowed and did so, shuffling around until he had space to follow the order without banging his head against the door. Phil leaned over and placed a tube in Clint's hand; his next command caressed Clint's ear. "Get yourself ready for me."

With a command that vague, Clint knew he could choose _how_ to obey it. He could draw it out slow, torment Phil until he was torn between watching the show, ordering him to speed up, or just shoving in.

Instead Clint went for the quickest, roughest prep on record, because honestly he was ready _now_.

Short as it was, Phil still seemed pretty captivated by Clint's moans as his fingers shoved in and out of himself. His voice was rather hoarse when he said, "Do you really think that's enough?" Clint nodded and gasped as Phil reached around him to pick up the lube. "If I take you like this, it's going to more than sting. Is that what you really want?" Clint whimpered and nodded. He could hear Phil squeezing out the lube, feel the heat of his body not quite touching him. "Tell me that's what you want."

"I want it," Clint gasped out instantly, nearly choking on the sudden ability to speak. "Want you."

Phil put one hand on his hip. "If you want it, then beg for it."

"Please, Phil," Clint begged, the command and his own need in complete agreement. "I want you now. _Need_ you now, so bad. Need you inside me, filling me up--"

Phil growled and shoved in. But slowly, _oh_ so slowly, and far more gently than the grip on his hips implied. Clint bucked against that grip until Phil's sharp command to be still held him tighter than any hand ever could. Even then, Clint kept begging for more, please, faster, taking shameless advantage of having his voice back, and eventually Phil obliged and took him hard, until Clint was beyond coherent speech anyway.

Phil leaned over to bite and kiss Clint's neck, just above the collar of his uniform. "Mine."

"Yours," Clint agreed breathlessly.

Phil wrapped one hand around Clint's dick. "Then come for me."

Clint came before Phil had even finished one stroke, and wow, okay, that was an _amazing_ orgasm. A tiny part of his brain stayed online just enough to wonder if could come again right away if Phil commanded it. But then Phil was coming, too, resting for a moment on Clint's still-braced back before pulling out and disposing of the condom. "Come here," he said, and Clint was more than happy to turn and nestle into Phil's embrace. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," Clint mumbled into Phil's chest. "Frickin awesome."

Phil smiled. "Yeah, that was..." Words apparently failed him, so he kissed Clint on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Anytime," said Clint. "Seriously. Any. Time."

They stayed like that for a while, Phil leaning against the wall, Clint curled up in his arms. Eventually, Phil said, "So were you going to tell me something, earlier?"

Right. That. "Uh, well, a funny thing happened after the battle today..."

Phil's grip tightened. "What."

"I'm fine," Clint said quickly. "Everyone's fine, no extra injuries or damage, Strange swears it'll wear off on its own--"

"Clint. Tell me what happened."

Dammit. "I may have kinda provoked that Billy kid into accidentally setting an obedience spell on me."

Phil sat up and pushed Clint away. " _What? _"__

__"We didn't mean to! It's just he was sulking about being ordered around during the battle, and I tried to point out that everyone had to take orders sometimes, and he said that I was one to talk about taking orders, and..." Clint made wavy magic-y hands. "I swear, Strange checked me out and said it'll wear off in a few hours, said I should just go somewhere it wouldn't get me into trouble until then."_ _

__"And so you came here."_ _

__"Well, yeah, where else would I..." Clint looked up and realized that the tone in Phil's voice, like the look in his eyes, was actually dawning horror. _Why-- oh._ "Hey, no, no, hey." Clint scrambled forward and cupped Phil's face in his hands. "Don't you dare think you forced me into something I didn't want just now. I wanted it, I loved it, it was hotter than hell and I'd do it all over again. I fucking _chose_ it, Phil."_ _

__Phil sighed and closed his eyes, only partly in relief. "But I didn't know." _You didn't tell me_ and _I didn't give you a chance to tell me_ echoed silently between them._ _

__Clint winced. "Yeah, I didn't want to stop, and I didn't think it would matter, since you'd never order me to do something I didn't really want to do."_ _

__"But I didn't know," Phil repeated. "I could have ordered you to do anything and you would have just had to take it."_ _

__"But you wouldn't!"_ _

__"But I had no way of judging that for myself!"_ _

__"Okay, yes, I should have told you first. I'm sorry," Clint said. "But please, believe me. This isn't like certain mind-controlling bastards I totally don't avoid talking about. My mind is completely my own, and I can find loopholes around most of the commands if I try hard enough. I just didn't want to with you." He stroked Phil's cheek and looked at him with his best over-the-top puppy dog face. "Don't let my stupid ruin the amazing time we just had, please?"_ _

__Phil's mouth twitched. Just a little, but Clint took hope. "Do you promise you'll tell me right away next time you provoke a spellcaster?" And already he was being careful to phrase things as questions rather than commands. And Phil thought Clint shouldn't feel utterly safe around him._ _

__"I promise," Clint said immediately. "Also if I encounter any mad scientists with sex pollen or aliens wanting to abduct me to study human procreation. I'll want you right there with me for those, too."_ _

__Phil snorted. "I appreciate it." He wrapped his arms around Clint again, and they settled back against the wall, quietly listening to each other's heartbeat._ _

__"You know," Clint said after a while, "there is one thing I'm wondering about this spell."_ _

__"What's that?"_ _

__"How many times it could make me come just from you telling me to." He felt Phil's pulse jump and bit back a smirk. "Think we should find out? You know, for science and all."_ _

__Phil's arms tightened for a moment, and then he whispered in Clint's ear, "Strip and get on the bed."_ _

__Clint grinned as he hurried to obey._ _


End file.
